Shadows
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Everyone's got their secrets. Sequel to Forbidden.


Anyone from the show belongs to Hasbro

**Anyone from the show belongs to Hasbro. I own everyone else.**

** **

Shadows 

Doctor Strangelove ([rampage_eats_peas@hotmail.com][1])

Four figures in dark green robes stood around a glowing, golden circle chanting. The circle started glowing brighter and two orbs floated out of it. They formed into two figures also wearing dark green robes. The chanting stopped and a door behind the figures opened. 

Two more people, also wearing robes, and one of them wearing a crown, the other a tiara, walked in and the first six bowed down, "Lord Artiquest, Queen Necro," one of the figures said while still bowing, "We have succeeded in bringing Vivificus and Effundo here, to the Mortal's Realm."

The one wearing the tiara, Queen Necro, smiled, "Excellent work, Lapazvia, but I see that you have still failed to bring us Tarula. Now tell me, how do you think we'll be able to raise the mighty god if we do not have the third demon?"

Lapazvia cowered and sunk lower to the ground, "I-I'm sorry, milady, but we st-still haven't been able to locate his signal."

"We're close though," the figure next to Lapazvia offered.

Queen Necro got down on her knees and looked deep into his optics, "Ah, Nahpetsion, I'm glad to hear of your closeness to finding Tarula, but until I see results," she stood up, "We are no closer than we ever have been."

The figure in the crown, Lord Artiquest, chose this moment to speak up, "The Mystics have been trying for centuries to raise the mighty god, and if you bumbling idiots mess up our one chance, well, you won't be happy," He stopped and picked up a book, seemingly from nowhere, "The god Queritatio was banished by the Council of the Gods for he tried to overthrow them. He led an army of demons against them but was defeated when the immortal demon, Snt, was vanquished by the god Alewillow and separated into three separate entities. The entities, Salut, Narat, and Tarula, were sent to the corners of the universe so that they could form back into Snt, for only its blood could release Queritatio from his prison in the Realm of the Dead. It is written that during the Tredecim the Mystics, Queritatio's minions, would bring him back and restore his power. And he would let out a shriek that would be heard across the universe and destroy all mortals. Queritatio and the Mystics would rule over all, and the gods themselves would tremble," He shut the book.

Cheetor sat up in his bed and looked around. _"Amen." _He'd been having a nightmare again. What was it? He'd been wearing robes, and there was a man, a king? He couldn't remember.

"Slag," he sighed, "That's the eighth time. I should probably get up anyway," he looked out the window, still dark, "Or not," Cheetor laid back down, but after a few minutes got back up, "I can't sleep. Maybe someone else is up."

Cheetor walked out of his quarters and down the hall where he could see a light shining.He walked in and saw Rhinox and Optimus standing at a nearby console, "What's going on Big Bot?"

Optimus turned around and looked at the younger bot, "Cheetor, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. So, what's going on?"

"The sensors detected a stasis pod landing nearby. We don't think the Preds would come this close, so we sent Airazor and Tigatron after it. They should be back pretty soon."

As if on cue Airazor, Tigatron, and a mysterious blue bot walked in. His feet were quite large for his slender legs, the same with his hands and arms, on his back he had two large bat wings, his optics were deep blue, he had two long bat ears on the top of his head, and two fangs sticking out of the corners of his mouth. He looked a little older than Cheetor.

Airazor pointed to the newest bot, "Optimus, Rhinox, Cheetor, this is Night Shade. Night Shade, this is Optimus, Rhinox, and Cheetor. Optimus, if that's all you needed, Tigatron and I are going to head out. Maybe take a walk."

Optimus nodded, "No problem with the Predacons?"

"None."

"That's good. I'll see you two tomorrow then."  
Airazor and Tigatron nodded, said their goodbyes, and left. Optimus turned to Cheetor, "Cheetor, can you show Night Shade to one of the empty rooms."

"Sure thing, Big Bot."

Cheetor and Night Shade walked down the hall in an eerie silence and Cheetor couldn't help but think that he knew Night Shade from somewhere.

Tarantulas and Scorponok pushed through the trees and came into a clearing where a stasis pod was laying silent.

Tarantulas sighed, "Well, _this _was a waste of time. Megatron knew this was a meaningless task. Bastard."

Scorponok nodded, "This far for nothing? I can't believe it. Well, let's go."

The two Predacons walked off, not noticing the lifeless protoform lying in the bushes.

Dinobot was sound asleep and didn't notice when the door to his quarters opened and Night Shade walked in. He slowly walked over to the sleeping Maximal and started chanting. Small green sparks shot from Night Shade's fingertips into Dinobot's optics and mouth. Night Shade stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

Cheetor shot at Night Shade who ducked and shot his eye lasers at the cat. The blast hit Cheetor and sent him flying into the wall. The two Maximals were in the training room trying to give Night Shad some battle experience. Night Shade ran over to Cheetor and looked at his wound.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Here, let me try something," Night Shade's hand started to glow blue and Cheetor's wound healed.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?"

"Just a little tricked a learned. Hey, where'd you get that marking?"

"Oh, I've had it as long as I can remember. I always thought it was pretty cool."

"It does look pretty cool. Here, I want to give you something," Night Shade pulled out a black necklace with a purple jewel on it, "It's something a friend gave me back on Cybertron. It's supposed to protect you from danger and bring you good luck. I don't know if it's true or not, but I want you to have it." 

"Wow. Thanks," Cheetor put the necklace around his neck and looked at Night Shade. The two bots stared at each other for a few moments when Airazor walked into the room.

"Have you two seen Rhinox?"

Cheetor shook his head, "No. Why?"  
"It's Dinobot. He's really sick."

"Wow. How bad is it?"

"We're not sure. That's why we need Rhinox."

"Well, I haven't seen him," Cheetor looked at Night Shade, "Have you?"

Night Shade looked at Cheetor and then down at the floor, "No. Haven't seen him."

A few days later, after Rhinox had healed Dinobot pretty quickly, Night Shade was in his quarters. He pulled out an identical necklace to the one he gave Cheetor and put it on and closed his optics. He smiled as he saw Cheetor sleeping and he took the necklace off. He sighed and took a small green jewel out of a sub compartment and put it up to his head.

_"Glad to finally hear from you, Nahpetsion."_

_"I've been busy, milady."_

_"Yes, and how did the plan go with the Predacon scum?"_

_"Not well. One of the Maximals cured him."_

_"Shame. Well, keep trying. And keep trying to find out about Tarula. You still don't think it's Dinobot."_

_"No."_

_"Well, keep trying."_

Night Shade/Nahpetsion took away the jewel and picked up a book, "Let's see. Tons of information on Tarula and I can't figure it out," He turned a page and gasped in shock as he saw a picture of Tarula's tattoo, "It's Cheetor."

Airazor was taking a quiet walk through the forest and looking up at the night sky when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She stopped walking and looked over at the bushed, "Hello, Tarantulas."

Tarantulas stood up and pretended to look sad, "Oh, I didn't surprise you?"

"Sorry. So, what are you doing here?"

"Saw you walking. Dark night. All sorts of nasty things that might want to prey on a lovely thing like you. Be better if you had a big, strong man to protect you."

Airazor smiled wrapped her arms around Tarantulas's neck and smiled, "Well, since there doesn't seem to be one around I guess you'll just have to do."

Tarantulas faked shock, "Hey!"

She kissed him softly, "Relax. I'm just teasing."

Tarantulas kissed her back (imagine exactly how), "I know. I know something else too."

"What's that?"

"We're dangerously close to the Maximal base."

"Ooh, sounds dangerous."

The two laughed and fell to the ground.

Queen Necro touched emerald on her tiara and smiled when it started to glow.

_"Nahpetsion."_

_"Yes, milady?"_

_"It's been a few day since we've talked. I need to know what's going on. Any success with Dinobot?"_

_"None."_

_"What about Tarula? Do you know who he is?" _There was a long pause. _"Nahpetsion? Do you know who he is?" _Another pause. _"Nahpetsion?"_

_"No. I have no idea."_

__

__

   [1]: mailto:rampage_eats_peas@hotmail.com



End file.
